Embodiments relate to processing of data, and more particularly to processing of image or video data.
Today, various applications exist that use digital processing of image or video data. Examples are widespread, including digital video applications such as digital video recording, digital processing of video data, e.g., via signals received such as high definition television (HDTV) signals, digital versatile disc (DVD) information and so forth. Similarly, digital processing of data obtained from a digital imaging device such as a digital camera or so forth is common.
Such data is received in a particular color space, such as a Red, Green, Blue (RGB), Luminance/Chrominance YUV or YCrCb, LSH (Luminance, Saturation, Hue) or any other color space. In processing this data, information in a given color space may be converted into another color space for further processing and later storage or output to a display device. While various color conversions exist, it sometimes could be difficult and time consuming to perform enhancements on the converted data.